


no more kid stuff: prompt fill

by ricklovescarl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Parent and Child Incest, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, carl gives his first blow job, okay I think I tagged it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricklovescarl/pseuds/ricklovescarl
Summary: He saw himself in Carl and it made him happy. He wanted Carl to succeed in this world.He was all he had.





	no more kid stuff: prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and it's my baby, so treat it kindly. 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic was based off this prompt:  
> "Okay maybe a really smutty Rick and Carl on the farm?? Pretty much a re write of that barn scene where Rick gives him a talk and Daryl's gun. But, Rick eats his his ass and Carl gives him a real inexperienced BJ. :)"

"No more kid stuff. People are gonna die, I'm gonna die. There's no way you can ever be ready for it." 

They were at Hershel's barn facing the field. Carl stayed silent for a beat and processed everything Rick was saying. He wasn't a kid anymore and he wasn't going to get the childhood that he deserved. But Rick could see the determination in Carl's eyes. He saw himself in Carl and it made him happy. He wanted Carl to succeed in this world. 

He was all he had. 

Carl raised a tentative hand and put it on Rick's leg. "Dad... I- thank you,” he muttered. It surprised him to hear his father being so blunt with him. He didn't conceal the dangers of the “new world,” not like his mom used to.

Rick placed his hand on top of Carl's and squeezed. "I love you, Carl,” he said, turning his face to smile at his son. His pride and joy. His everything. 

"I love you too, dad,” Carl smiled back and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Rick's lips.

"You know, Carl, you'll always be my baby. I'll always protect you." 

Carl grinned at Rick's reassuring words. "Dad I wanna try something." Carl's eyes slightly darkened as his tiny hands reached for Rick's zipper. 

He hesitantly unzipped it and Rick let out a soft gasp. "You don't have to if you don't want to, baby..." Rick said as he eyed Carl's hands near his hardening cock. 

“No, dad, I want to. Just let me, okay?" 

“Yeah, yeah, okay." Rick breathed out. He couldn't believe he was going to see his cock in Carl's delicate little mouth. He had always thought of Carl as special and he would do whatever it took to protect his boy. Ever since Lori died, he could see the resemblance of her in Carl. He had her little mannerisms and soft, long hair. He was getting more and more beautiful each day. And, this wonderful boy was all his.

Carl let out a deep breath and pulled Rick's cock out of his jeans. He leaned down and kitten licked the head of his length. That continued for a few moments until his licks grew with more fervor and he wrapped his little mouth around the head of Rick's cock.

Rick groaned and placed his hand on Carl's head and slightly tugged his hair. "Just like that, baby..." Rick moaned. Carl tried his best to go down further but his mouth was too small to fit all of it. He gagged a couple times before he found a rhythm.

Rick was in awe at the scene before him and how comfortable Carl looked wrapped around his cock. He wanted to know if this was really his first time doing this, but he decided that was a question for another time. He almost came right on the spot when Carl looked up at him with his glassy blue eyes. 

“C-Carl, stop,” Rick all but groaned. 

Carl quickly became concerned. Did he do something bad? Was Rick disgusted? Carl was thinking of all the possible excuses he could say and none of them sounded more likely than the last. Rick noticed Carl's tense figure and he caressed Carl's cheek. 

"I think it's my turn to try something, darling,” Rick smirked. Carl sighed with relief and grew eager to see what his dad was going to do next. "Pull down your pants and underwear," Rick instructed, "and get on all fours."

Carl scrambled to follow the instruction, and in just a few moments he was all ready for his father. Rick felt faint for a brief moment looking at his son on all fours, all spread out for him and Rick wanted to pounce on Carl and grant him no mercy. But Rick wasn't selfish. This was his son, his baby, the love of his life, and he was gonna treat him as such. 

He placed both of his hands on Carl's ass and kneaded the doughy flesh. Carl let out a loud exhale and anticipated his father’s next move. He almost told Rick to get on with it, but he wasn't quite ready and he didn't want want to carelessly ruin the moment.

As if Rick could read his mind, he leaned down and pressed his tongue flat against Carl's pink hole. He licked the tight ring of muscle again and then pulled back to hear how Carl was taking it. He heard the whines coming from his boy and he only fell more in love. Carl was coming undone just from a few strokes of his tongue, and it might just have been the hottest thing Rick had ever seen.

Rick leaned down again and continued to lick into Carl's hole. 

Carl was in heaven. "Daddy," he whimpered and let his head hang low. Rick's beard left a delicious burn between Carl's cheeks and on his thighs, and it made him eagerly push back on his daddy's tongue to ask for more. He relished in the rough, scratching feeling that would surely leave at least a faint mark on his pale skin. It would serve as a reminder of what him and his father did in their alone time. 

"Daddy, I feel like I'm gonna pee,” Carl whined. 

Rick pulled back. ”No, baby, that's cum. You let it out of your willy when you feel really good." he explained. “Are you gonna cum, baby?" He listened for Carl's answer. 

“Yeah- I think I-” And with that Rick continued to lick and lick until Carl reached his orgasm. Rick licked into Carl some more and massaged his thumb over his hole, and Carl let out a moan as he came all over his tummy and the ground beneath him. He nearly collapsed to the ground but Rick caught him and put him on his lap. 

Carl clung to his father and put his head in the crook of Rick's neck. "I love you, daddy,” Carl said, out of breath and wanting to be held by his daddy. 

"I love you more, sweetie. More than you'll ever know,” Rick cooed. 

Carl cuddled closer with pink cheeks. 

Maybe there was no more kid stuff, but Carl liked this a whole lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr:  
> www.chandyriggs.tumblr.com


End file.
